A Vehicon Adventure
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF Prime. Tired of being abused and tortured in Kaon, a Vehicon named Kenny decides to head out and find a more comfortable place where he could feel important. However, he will have to overcome the challenges of rival vehicons gangs and fear of failure first. And also be able to cope with his new friend Bloodbath who seems to care for him. Kenny and Bloodbath are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Stuck

A Vehicon Adventure

_**Welcome back everybody to a new story I've came up with. This one will feature my OC Kenny who is an vehicon and my new OC Bloodbath who is a vehicon miner. I plan on this story going a long way, hopefully I can get far. Well, let's just see how this goes...please enjoy!**_

_**Universe: Prime**_

_**New Characters: Bloodbath, other drones that may or may not be named.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Stuck

"WORK FASTER!" The enforcer yelled at him from behind.

The machinery factory was never a nice place to work at. Smelly conditions, dim lights, all the signs of depression. And that's how every worker felt. Especially the worker who's name was Kenny. He has been working at the factory for a month now and was considered the runt of the group. Kenny was often picked on by the chiefs and enforcers there and was often abused. The workers were divided into two groups, the regular workers...and the miners. The miners were currently working building and drilling new rooms into the factory. The miners were considered in a more upper class than the regular workers. They were allowed to wear the extra customizations that the workers make in the workplace. They made all the parts mechs and femmes needed. Unfortunately the regular workers were never allowed to switch out any parts of themselves. However, the miners were allowed to upgrade themselves. They usually upgraded themselves with better lights, spoilers, rims and paintjobs. Now the older workers would often try to help out Kenny when they could but they couldn't keep him from getting constant beatings from the enforcers.

"I'm trying my best sir, I'll work harder!" Kenny cried struggling to pick up several pieces of large tires.

"You better, unless you want another punishment...drone." The enforcer threatened and shoved Kenny.

"Yes sir..." Kenny groaned.

The enforcer walked away to check up on other workers while Kenny nervously carried the tires over the large cart where another worker was waiting. The worker was worried.

"You okay Kenny?" The worker asked.

"Yes, just tired, but why should I complain? We're all tired!" Steve sighed as he dropped the load into the cart. "I'd do anything so I won't get a beating!"

"I've noticed. Just...be careful of your actions!" The worker said pushing the cart away.

"Thank you!" Kenny said and proceeded back to the machine where yet more parts were ready for him to put in another cart.

Kenny had a dream, to rise from the pit of painful torture, to become someone who is admired and popular. Mabye he wouldn't become in charge of someone, but he wanted to at least work somewhere that had better working conditions and that enabled him to be in an upper class. He felt being the youngest mech there was a big bother and he hated when he was called a drone, despite him, the workers and miners actually being drones. But even they were born from the Allspark so they deserved to be treated fairly. He was finally glad when break time came. The regular workers were seperated from the miners. Kenny was always offered a seat at any table.

"That's a nasty dent ya got there!" One said pointing to Kenny's left shoulder where a deep dent was made.

"Yeah, it only hurt for awhile, but I'm used to abuse!" Kenny sighed rubbing the dent lightly with his claws.

"I hate this, is there anything we could do than work here? Sure, it pays well, but...there has to be other places!" Another worker said.

"You're right, but what can we do? It's probably the only job we can afford right now!" One sighed.

Kenny could faintly here laughter coming from the other side of the room that was blocked off by a metal barrier. They seemed to be insulting the workers. Kenny felt ashamed knowing they were talking about him too. He finished his cube of energon and backed his chair up.

"Uh...if you would excuse me for a moment, I really need to pee!" Kenny said and walked towards a bathroom that was also dirty and dusty.

When he went inside, he happen to notice a miner in there cleaning off his claws in the sink. Kenny hesitaintly walked by him hoping he wouldn't notice him. One thing that scared the workers about the miners was that they were at least a foot taller and heavier built. They also had a two visor-like optics stacked on top of each other instead of a single long visor. But before Kenny could reach the other end of the room, the miner looked toward his direction.

"How's it feel being the runt of the group?" The miner teased.

Kenny groaned at first wishing he had waited later to pee.

"Runt? Oh, not so good I guess!" Kenny said turning to the mech.

"Yeah...I think it's hilarious how you get beaten up all the time!" The mech continued to tease.

Kenny was feeling very hurt by the insults, but what could he do? Well, there was one thing, attempt not to show fear.

"Yeah, but nothing someone like you needs to bother teasing me about!" Kenny said trying to sound tough.

The miner took a few seconds to look at him before clenching his fists.

"Oh really, and you're going to try and stop me from doing so?" The mech sneered and began to back Kenny into a corner.

Kenny realized he made a mistake, but the insults and talk about abuse were getting on his nerves. The two mechs just stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, no! But...I just don't like being teased about it! So uh...you need to stop!" Kenny demanded hoping mabye he didn't sound too threatening.

His comment earned him a shove into the wall hard. Kenny groaned as he collided with the wall denting his back in the process.

"You wanna fight?" The mech snarled as he stared down Kenny.

Kenny whimpered at first and knew there was no escaping the mech without possibly recieving a few more dents.

"No I don't! I don't want to fight! Even if I did, I wouldn't have the strength for it!" Kenny said hoping the mech would go away.

The mech said nothing and instead backhanded Kenny across the face.

"You better learn where you stand runt! Or else!" The mech snarled before punching Kenny in the chest. "UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-y-yes!" Kenny whimpered as he dug his claws into the back wall.

The mech bucked at him first before leaving. Kenny collasped to the ground as he clutched his chest.

"Why me Primus? Why?" Kenny cried as he buried his face into his claws.

Kenny sat there for a minute before picking himself up and heading into one of the stalls. He hoped one day he could escape this Pit they called a workplace. Little did he know, his luck was going to change very soon, but in a way he would've never expected.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Well, how was this? I believe this will be something very interesting. Let's hope it does get better! Till next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

_**Oh and the guest named Nick if you are reading this, I read about your OC Quickblade. And I got to say that he seems like a really good character to use. I don't know as of right now if he will appear yet. I'll just have to see exactly where this story will go. But I thank you for giving me some info and if I do use him, I may put in some of the details you provided. But like I said, we'll see what happens. Thanks again!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Torture

Kenny was relieved when work was over and it was time to go home. The miners were released first while the other workers had to wait. Kenny transformed and raced home late a night expecting to hear the sounds of gangs making plans. It was cold and really dark but his headlights kept him safe. Once he was far away from the factory he sped up. It wasn't safe to be out late at night, at least on that side of town. He passed by a few empty allyways and decided that taking one would get him home faster. As he rolled down the closest alley, he only got halfway when some cars simliar to him but much bigger appeared heading into the alley at top speed. Kenny gasped and screeched to a hault and the others did the same.

"WHO ARE YOU?" One growled.

"I'm just passing through trying to get home!" Kenny said backing up a bit.

"GANG, SURROUND HIM!" The mech commanded and the gang did so.

The gang transformed and so did Kenny. The gang turned out to be a group of drones that looked like miners. The leader stepped up to get a good look at Kenny.

"Oh yeah, we've heard of you...Kenny, that new runt down at the slagging factory." The leader snarled and the gang laughed.

"Yes, but look I don't want any trouble! I just want to go home!" Kenny said hoping they would understand.

"Why so soon?" The leader sneered as the gang closed in.

"What did I do?" Kenny whined as he shook in fear.

Kenny answer soon came when the leader's fist came crashing into his face knocking him towards some other members who backed up so Kenny wouldn't hit them. They all began to laugh and point. Kenny groaned as he tried to sit up. The leader stepped up again.

"Wait, please!" Kenny pleaded.

"Why should we?" The mech growled.

Kenny sighed. His whole life had been messed up. Sure, he had a bunch of friends, but they all had great jobs while he had gotton a poor one. He wanted to be more like the miners, more like the mech right in front of him...more like...this whole gang.

"You guys never accept normal mechs like me in your gangs do ya?" Kenny asked.

"You? In our gang? As if!" The leader said. "Why would we let some runt like you in our gang, you're not tough, you can't fight, you're not threatening. So what are ya?"

Kenny felt taken back by this. He looked down as he continued to sit.

"I just want to be strong, brave and fearsome like you guys! Guess it's not my calling!" Kenny groaned trying to get up.

The leader chuckled a bit then pointed a sharp claw at Kenny.

"It never will be your calling. So get it over! GANG, TOSS HIM OUT OF HERE!" The leader commanded.

Two mechs grabbed Kenny's arms and dragged him to the other end of the alley and actually tossed him out. Kenny landed with a thud on the ground.

"Why is it always me?" Kenny began to cry as he picked himself up.

He looked towards the alley where the gang was starting to leave. One mech looked back at Kenny with sad optics like he was upset about something. Kenny just stared back until the mech simply walked away. Kenny was now fully crying wishing his life was a lot better. He walked the rest of the way home and proceeded to check his mailbox before going into the house. His house was small but very nice. It was a two-story house with an attic and basement. As he reached through the mailbox, he felt a few slips of paper and took them out and headed inside. He went straight to his room to read the mail. Some were job offers and two of them really caught his attention...special design maker and weapon specialist. Of course this place was another factory, but it was a more nicer one. This business was on the other side of Kaon.

"Someday...just someday...I will be free of this abuse! And Primus knows it!" Kenny said before drifting off to sleep.

The next day wasn't anything different, except for when he passed by the alley from last night, nobody was there now, they were probably off at work. But what kind of work? As he headed to the front doors of the factory he sighed as he transformed.

"What could make today any different?" Kenny sighed as he headed towards his station.

His job was the same as usual, wait for parts to be made, pick them up, put them in a cart. It was a small job, but at least it payed big. However, as he got ready to get started, he noticed another mech in his place. He was shocked.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kenny asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm supposed to tell you that the boss wants to see you! Something about a switch!" The mech said.

"Switch? Oh dear!" Kenny face-palmed.

He headed for the boss' room where he was waiting. Kenny had never been in the office and now he was worried! Inside the room, the boss seemed to be expecting him soon.

"Ah Kenny, our youngest member." The boss sneered.

"You wanted me sir?" Kenny asked as his legs shook with fright.

"Yes, I did! It seems as if you're in need of a few changes!" The boss said.

"Changes sir, what did I do?" Kenny asked worried if he was going to get fired.

"Kenny, despite you working here for only a month, you seem to be the only one here who does his job without question and doesn't seem to mind getting roughed up by the enforcers. And so, I am moving you to the upper class!" The boss smirked.

"U-u-upper class? Me?" Kenny asked slightly relieved.

"Yes, and I will speak to all the upper class workman about your position!" The boss said.

"I don't know what to say!" Kenny said rubbing the back of his head.

Just then, two enforcers came in and grabbed him from behind rather harshly. Kenny found himself being taken into a section of the factory he's never been in before. They walked down a long hallway towards a door that seemed more upgraded from regular doors. The sounds of laughing could be heard from the other side. Kenny gulped knowing the miners were going to give him a hard time. One enforcer opened the door and the other one shoved Kenny inside making him fall flat on his face. He heard the door shut before could get up. When he did, he came face to face with all of the miners. He had been placed in the break-room of the miner section. He knew he was just asking to get his ass kicked.

"Uh...hi?" Kenny said.

But all Kenny got back were growls and hisses as more of them gathered. Kenny gulped again. There was going to be trouble. Then he noticed that the mech in front of him was the same one from in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here runt? You want another beating?" The mech snarled.

"No, the boss gave me a promotion. He said I have to work in here now!" Kenny said looking at everybody.

"You're not even a miner!" Another mech said.

"I know, that's what I was thinking!" Kenny shrugged.

"You think we're just going to give you an easy time?" The mech in the front snarled.

"No, I didn't think so!" Kenny sighed before getting a shove by the mech.

"Why would the boss send the runt to help! We don't need any fragging help, especially by you!" The mech said.

Secretly, Kenny's anger was building up. He had never been in a fight but he knew he might at some point. A bit of anger was suddenly let out.

"Well, it looks like you do if he sent me!" Kenny snapped surprising everybody in the room.

That made the miner smash a fist into Kenny's face knocking him into a wall. The other miners backed up knowing there was going to be a fight. Even the miners knew ganging up on one person wasn't fair. They fought fairly, they enjoyed one-on-one brawls.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR PATHETIC PLACE!" The mech growled.

Kenny staggered back up wiping his face of smeared energon. Now his anger was reaching a boiling point. He noticed the others had backed off leaving just him and the seemingly leader of this group. Kenny growled.

"YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?" The leader said clenching his fists.

Kenny had enough, his left arm transformed into a gun behind his back quickly and he took it out and shot the mech 3 times in the chest. The miners gasped. The leader fell to the ground giving Kenny enough time to pounce on him and start beating the slag out of the leader. The miners actually cheered Kenny on.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. CALL. ME. A. RUNT. AGAIN!" Kenny yelled out each word after each punch.

The mech under him was now pleading for Kenny to stop but he could barely be heard by the crowd of cheers. Finally after a few more seconds, some of the miners decided to break it up and pull Kenny away. Some other miners took the leader away to the med-bay. Kenny was taken to a table to get calmed down. The miners now had a newfound respect for Kenny.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I plan that the next chapter will be including my new OC Bloodbath.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Change

Chapter 3: A Change

News of Kenny's fight with the Leader miner had spread throughout the factory, and it even got out to the enforcers who were also surprised. Kenny was later taught everything he needed to know about his new position. He was to help make weapons, and it wasn't regular guns either. All throughout the rest of the day, the leader of the miners never messed with him again, having been in the med-bay most of the day. Kenny was fully calmed down and he'd rather not talk about it, even though it was brought up at break-time. Kenny seemed to be doing well with making certain upgrades to weapons. He also got the chance to try them out in the training rooms. Kenny was never talking to rudely or even talked to about the whole day which made him feel pleased. However, he didn't want the others to see him as a small but deadly person, he just had to get his anger out. The boss seemed pleased with Kenny's work that day so it became Kenny's permanent position. However, little did they know, Kenny believed that this change was not enough. That night, Kenny raced back on the road home, he heard what sounded like enforcers blaring their sirens nearbye.

"Oh no, are they after me?" Kenny wondered nervously.

But they weren't, instead he found a few miners from the alley gang trying to hide. Two raced past Kenny nearly crashing him. Three others flew overhead to hide on top of buildings or houses. Kenny sped up wanting to get away from whatever was going on. He finally reached his house and looked through his window. The sirens were getting louder and there was only one miner left out there, Kenny remembered him. It was one of the miners who had backed up when the gang leader had punched him in the alley last night. He wondered why the enforcers were after him. Kenny saw that the mech really did look scared and worrried. Kenny wondered if he should help.

"Argh! I'm a nice guy and can't hold a grudge forever!" Kenny said opening his door.

"YO, MECH IN HERE!" Kenny yelled.

The mech heard him and looked his way. Kenny motioned him to hurry up. The mech scrambled across the street frantically hoping he wouldn't get caught. He jumped into the house just in time as some enforcers came racing past the street. One enforcer went inside the alley but saw nobody. Kenny and the mech stayed quiet. Neither of them spoke tell the enforcers had left seemingly empty-servoed. Kenny looked at the mech who seemed to be relaxing in a corner. He looked over at Kenny.

"Thank you Kenny!" The mech said. "But...why did you help me?"

"Eh, I like to help people!" Kenny shrugged as they got off the ground. "So who are you?"

"They call me Bloodbath!" Bloodbath said. "I'm the leader's most trusted friend!"

"Really? Wow, you must be lucky!" Kenny said.

Bloodbath was also a miner, he was at least a foot taller than Kenny. He sported a flame paint job on his sides, customized rims, spoilers and little horns on his head. His feet and fists had spikes on them and his claws were slightly longer than a normal drone's claws. He spoke with a deep, evily like voice but he always tried to speak softly when not mad. He never talked a lot when with any gangs and preferred group fights than one-on-one fights. He and his gang were known to get in a few brawls, but he would often stay in the back letting the others take the pain. When in a fight he'd rather use his huge cannons in his arms but will resort to spiked fists and claws when the enemy gets too close. He actually felt sorry for Kenny's constant abuse his whole life.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" Bloodbath said.

Kenny then noticed that Bloodbath seemed to be clutching his left side like he was hurting. Then, some energon leaked onto the floor.

"Oh no you're leaking! Come on Bloodbath, I can get you fixed up!" Kenny assured.

Bloodbath nodded as Kenny walked him to his bathroom where Kenny grabbed his medical kit and proceeded to repair the wound to his side.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"Some enforcer shot me in my side, but I should be fine. Thank you for helping me!" Bloodbath said.

"No problem!" Kenny said. "But what are you going to do now? The gang scattered!"

"Eh, I'm not worried about them, I was about to head over to my other gang in Tyger Pax!" Bloodbath said.

Kenny thought this was his moment to shine. He wanted to be part of something, and it would be worth going away from Iacon.

"Uh...can I go with you?" Kenny asked his big question.

Bloodbath was shocked. He'd never expect to hear that from Kenny. But it would make sense, Kenny always wanted to be part of a group, even if the group was a violent gang. He thought some more. Kenny waited patiently for his answer.

"Are you sure you want to leave all this behind?" Bloodbath asked.

"I do, I've always wanted to explore, meet new people! Please, and if I need some kind of upgrade, I'd be more than happy to go through it." Kenny said.

"Well, I'm sure my other leader Soundwave and his brother Shockwave wouldn't mind having another member into their group." Bloodbath said. "And if you're willing to join, first I would have to comlink them first, then mabye give you a few upgrades so you can fit in."

"Awesome, thank you!" Kenny said.

Kenny allowed Bloodbath to make a call in his hallway while Kenny put back the medical kit. He would glance over at Bloodbath to see him pacing slowly back and forth. He could faintly hear the conversation.

**"Who is this mech?" **

"His name is Kenny, he recently saved me from an enforcer ambush!"

**"What class is he?"**

"Normal, but recently moved to upper class"

**"Roader? Seeker?"**

"Roader!"

**"Hmm, well he will require mandatory upgrades if he wants to be part of our group, news of his little event with a miner leader is logically...interesting."**

"So you'll accept him?"

**"I don't see why not, you will bring him here and we shall have a look at him, I'm sure Soundwave would definately want to see him!"**

"Yes Shockwave"

**"Contact me again once you reach your house"**

"It will be done"

In a large headquarters on the outskirts of Tyger Pax, a skinny and tall mech with a visor and a deployer on his chest is looking out the window in deep thought. A door opens to reveal another big mech entering. This mech had only one optic and a gun on his left arm. However he changed his arm back into a regular arm and clawed-servos.

"So...this new mech might be powerful than we thought!" Shockwave said coming up behind the faceless mech.

"I'm sure he is!" The visor mech said.

"Do you believe he will fit in?" Shockwave asked.

"I bet, every mech deserves a chance. Besides, anyone who can withstand as much abuse as Kenny has must be something special." The mech said turning around.

"I couldn't imagine anyone besides him going through what he has! This gang will be perfect for him!" Shockwave said.

"Yes...it will! He'll be much safer here!" Soundwave assured looking back at the window where outside, the town of Tyger Pax could be seen!

Back at Kenny's house, Kenny was walking over to Bloodbath who was putting in some coordinates on the computer on his arm.

"So, what happened?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, welcome to the gang!"

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: True Self

Chapter 4: True Self

Kenny was still surprised at the amazing deal he had just gotton. He wanted to talk to Bloodbath more about it but he knew Bloodbath needed some rest. He allowed Bloodbath to stay at his house for the night in case enforcers were still lurking around. Kenny owned a spare room and Bloodbath happily took it. Bloodbath didn't go to recharge yet while Kenny did, he decided to think. He listened to to silence in the house, apparently Kenny didn't snore. His visors dimmed a bit as he sat on the berth leaning against the wall. His long claws lightly clawed the metal on the berth. He heavily sighed as he felt around where Kenny had repaired him. He had to admit, the mech had skills. He realized there may be more to this mech than he thought. Just as he prepared himself for recharge, he recieved another call from Shockwave.

"Yes sir?"

**"How badly was your injury?"**

"Not severe, but I may be a little late, I needed to rest at Kenny's house, but tomorrow, I plan to get him the upgrades he needs and we will be there!"

**"I hope you can live up to your promise!"**

"Shockwave, is there something you haven't told me? Because it seemed like earlier, my spark was feeling...warm whenever I was near him!"

**"In time Bloodbath...in time!"**

"But...fine! Bloodbath out!"

Bloodbath growled lowly as he ended the call. His fists tightened in fustration. That's when he noticed Kenny at his door.

"Oh...Kenny, what are you still doing up?" Bloodbath asked.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked stepping in.

"Nothing, nothing...just my boss asking me about the injury!" Bloodbath said getting up.

"But I heard about something about not knowing something!" Kenny asked.

Bloodbath sighed and motioned for Kenny to sit next to him. Kenny did and was very curious.

"Kenny, has your spark ever felt slightly warm, when...I came here a few hours ago?" Bloodbath asked looking at the window.

Kenny was surprised at the question but nodded.

"Now that I think about it, it has!" Kenny said feeling his spark warming up.

"I don't know, it's like...somehow...we're close. But we shouldn't, me and you are totaly different kinds of mechs!" Bloodbath said.

"Yeah, it does seem strange!" Kenny nodded as he tapped his claws together.

When Kenny looked over, he noticed a small mark on the palm of Bloodbath's left hand. Kenny had seen that somewhere and he looked at his right hand where there was also a mark, the same as Bloodbath's.

"Bloodbath, where did you get that mark?" Kenny asked pointing at it.

"I was born with it! Primus knows why!" Bloodbath sighed looking at his own hand.

Both marks were at the edge of the palm so if both palms were placed side by side they would make a picture. Kenny moved his over beside Bloodbath's to check it out. Then to their shock...it was a perfect match. With both palms together, it made a picture to look like a miner's head. Nothing was out of place!

"What the...but how?" Kenny gasped.

"I don't know...but...we _will_ find out...Shockwave's got some explaining to do!" Bloodbath snarled.

"Who's Shockwave?" Kenny asked.

"He's one of the leaders!" Bloodbath said.

"I see!" Kenny said. "So uh...if I go...how will I explain this to the other workers at the factory?"

Bloodbath's optics seem to glow more brightly for a brief second before they returned to normal. He evily chuckled.

"Oh I believe I've found a perfect solution!" Bloodbath said. "We've all heard about your little...event at the factory earlier. I believe some revenge is in order."

Kenny's visor also glowed for a few seconds as he clenched his fists tightly. Revenge...it seemed like the only way out of this mess. Now revenge usually wasn't in Kenny's nature, but...it was time for payback and to show just what he was capable of. The two raced out of the house and down the cold and silent street. All that was on Kenny's mind was revenge since Bloodbath had talked him into it. Secretly, Bloodbath sent yet another call to Shockwave.

**"What's the problem?"**

"I seemed to have talked Kenny into...revenge for abuse!"

**"Ah...so Kenny has been holding in anger his whole life?"**

"Apparently, he's thinking of...showing a sign that he means business!"

**"Interesting, I'll shall talk to Soundwave about this!"**

"Alright then, oh and Shockwave...when we get there...we need to chat!"

**"Indeed we do!"**

"Bloodbath out!"

Shockwave walked back down the long hallways of their HQ where he entered Soundwave's room again seemingly desperate for info. Soundwave was typing up some info on a large computer. He stopped typing when Shockwave entered the room.

"Soundwave, think you can find more info on Kenny, mabye a list of people who have abused him!" Shockwave asked.

Soundwave nodded once and a picture and profile of Kenny appeared on the big screen. The two studied the info with interest.

"So...gangs, workers, enforcers and other bosses have at least taken one shot at him throughout his life. No wonder he planning revenge! It seems Bloodbath is concerned for him also. He should be, they both will soon find out the truth they are looking for. Very soon! Soundwave, find Kenny's exact location." Shockwave said.

Soundwave typed in some coordinates and found Kenny and Bloodbath's energy readings near the old factory. The two drones arrived at the front doors.

"Alright Bloodbath, what's the plan?"

"Trust me, I know my way around certain weapons that could blow this place into millions of little fragments." Bloodbath snickered as a compartment in his back opened to reveal a unarmed bomb. Bloodbath was a very skilled weapon maker like Kenny only he actually had a reason to use it.

"Whoa, that thing is huge!" Kenny said.

"Yes it is, and it is designed to do as much damage as 20 bombs." Bloodbath said placing it on top of the front door frame, then he pulled out a phone-like detonator. "So Kenny, care to do the honors?"

Kenny took the device and looked at it, then the building, then at Bloodbath and finally back at the detonator.

"Payback!" Kenny whispered as he pressed the button.

A ticking could be heard as Kenny and Bloodbath bolt away. Just in time too as the building ignited in a fiery blaze, the explosion blew up every single little piece into dust. Kenny just stared at the explosion, his optics just fixed on the fire. Bloodbath watched from behind seeing that Kenny was taking it all in. He sighed and walked up to him.

"You did good kid!" Bloodbath said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Kenny said.

All of his anger was seemingly vanishing...for now! Shockwave and Soundwave couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Looks like Kenny finally snapped!" Soundwave said.

"Yes...but...how much more of an impact could he make?" Shockwave wondered.

Back at the fire, Bloodbath and Kenny looked at each other.

"Hey kid, how about those upgrades before we hit the road first thing in the morning?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yes...yes I would like that!" Kenny sighed.

Bloodbath nodded as they raced away, far from Kenny's troubles! Back at home, Bloodbath was busy cleaning off the dust from his chest when he could faintly hear what sounded like Kenny crying. His spark felt cold as he knew something was going wrong. He walked towards Kenny's room to see the small mech really was crying. Now Bloodbath wasn't always a very nice mech as he prefered himself as a tough and menacing miner, but...he didn't like seeing others upset...especially Kenny.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Bloodbath asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's just...just thinking about everything that has happened in my life, all the pain, the suffering, all of it is mostly gone now, I just can't believe...I feel I can finally be at peace!" Kenny said as Bloodbath sat next to him.

"It must feel good!" Bloodbath said.

"Yeah, I know I should be embarrased for crying in front of you like this!" Kenny saidd trying to stop his crying.

"No, no it's no problem! It's okay!" Bloodbath said patting his back.

Kenny was feeling better, he was surprised when Bloodbath actually pulled him into a hug. Their sparks warmed up as they continued the hug.

"You feel that?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yeah...it's really warm!" Kenny whispered.

"We will figure this all out soon...I promise!" Bloodbath assured.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: To Be One

Chapter 5: To Be One

The next morning, Kenny woke up remembering what he had done last night! The factory was gone and so would be the chances of being tortured there again. He then remembered Bloodbath hugging him earlier last night. His spark was still warm from it as he rubbed his chest slowly. Then he made a tight fist when he started thinking about what could happen in the future. He hoped Bloodbath would wake up soon so they could get started on his upgrades. He got up from his berth and stretched, making sure every joint was relaxed.

"Well, time for some energon!" Kenny said walking out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen where he grabbed an energon cube and sat down at a table. By the time he finished at least half of the cube, Bloodbath came down the stairs scratching his back.

"Morning Bloodbath!" Kenny greeted.

"Morning Kenny!" Bloodbath said walking into the kitchen. "Mind if I have some energon?"

"Go ahead!" Kenny said happily.

After about an hour of sipping energon and talking, they finally decided to get ready for business!

"Alright Kenny, we're heading to my house for your upgrades, but...the type of upgrades you get will be determined by Shockwave's view!" Bloodbath explained.

"I understand!" Kenny said as they left the house. "So...where exactly do you live?"

"I live on the other side of town...the more...better side!" Bloodbath said as they drove away from Kenny's side of Kaon.

Kenny has been all around Kaon and loved it, but of course not all of it! As they reached the other side, he felt more at peace. Like he had just stepped out of a jail. He felt that cool air brushing against his sides and his engine purred in delight. They passed by other mechs who honked their horns and waved hello. Kenny hadn't seen this in a while. They finally arrived at Bloodbath's house where it also seemed like a nice place to hang out. It was very simliar to Kenny's house except the different color scheme. Kenny's house was black and purple, while Bloodbath's was dark red and dark blue. Bloodbath took Kenny to his basement that was pretty big. A huge computer was in one of the corners and the room was filled with medical berths and other machines. Weapons, body parts and containers of energon were placed neatly in different spots.

"Whoa Bloodbath, this is incredible!" Kenny said looking around.

"Yes...it is! Now then, you do realize that...when the procedure is done, you will no longer look like that!" Bloodbath warned in a cold voice.

"I kinda figured, but...at least I'll be in stasis while you're doing it...I trust you!" Kenny said with a bit of courage in his voice.

Bloodbath seemed to take those words in for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Thank you Kenny!" Bloodbath said in a low tone.

Kenny nodded before coming up beside him at the computer! He watched as Bloodbath typed in something on the computer. He didn't bother to disturb him as he continued to type. Suddenly, the huge monitor buzzed a bit until it started to show a blurry image. The image soon cleared out to see another mech with one optic staring at them. Kenny backed up a bit knowing he was seeing one of the bosses.

"Ah...Bloodbath...how's the progress?" Shockwave asked.

"Good so far Shockwave, and here is Kenny!" Bloodbath said looking to Kenny who jumped a bit in surprise.

"Hello Kenny, we finally meet!" Shockwave said keeping his evil-like voice.

"Yes...I'm glad to finally see you!" Kenny said nervously.

"Do not be afraid Kenny, where I'm located, you will never be harmed again!" Shockwave assured.

"I'm relieved!" Kenny said sounding a bit more calmed.

"Now then, I will explain all of your attachments to Bloodbath here while you rest in stasis. And do not worry, you will be perfectly fine after the procedure!" Shockwave assured.

"Okay...I'm ready!" Kenny said as Bloodbath waited till he layed himself on the berth.

Once he was on, Bloodbath activated stasis and Kenny was soon out. Before he completely went out, he could see in a blurr that Bloodbath was grabbing what looked like a saw. Before he could say anything he blacked out...back at the HQ, Soundwave was walking down a long hallway. He passed by some of the gang members who greeted him and he greeted them back. The gang only had one enforcer who was one of Soundwave's very trusted members. The black, purple and white mech walked out of a room nearly running into Soundwave.

"Apologies Soundwave sir!" The mech answered.

"Accepted!" Soundwave answered.

"So I hear of this mech who's not a miner! How exactly will he fit in here?" The mech asked.

"Relax Barricade...Kenny will be just fine here!" Soundwave said. "As long you can cooperate with him!"

Barricade seemed troubled, he looked down very unsure of Soundwave's decision!

"Fine, I should never question your judgements!" Barricade said bending his head down.

"You will know more in time!" Soundwave said and proceeded to walk away, his deployer, Lazerbeak, could be heard chirping softly as if thinking out loud.

Barricade was still thinking about Kenny. Somehow he just didn't seem right...like he is supposed to be something very special. Barricade clenched a tight fist and gritted his teeth in desperation of wanting to know more. He decided to find out now. He ran down the opposite direction of the hallway and towards the computer room where Shockwave was standing giving Bloodbath a few instructions. Barricade stayed outside the room and just listened.

"Now, put the shoulder plate right there! It seems like it should hold his new weight." Shockwave said as his optic never left the screen.

Barrricade could see the screen from where he was standing and watched as some kind of operation was going on. He watched closely as it looked like Bloodbath operating on Kenny. Barricade wondered why this was happening. Shockwave could sense someone behind him and he growled.

"Bloodbath, can you handle yourself from here, I need to deal with someone!" Shockwave said low enough so only they could hear it.

**"Go ahead!"**

"I'll be back!" Shockwave said ending the communication link before spinning quickly to Barricade who didn't look surprised.

"Barricade! What is the meaning of this?" Shockwave snapped.

"I want to know what's going on! It's too quiet in this HQ and not knowing just drives me crazy!" Barricade snarled.

Barricade and Shockwave never got along. While they were able to cooperate with Soundwave, when it just came to them two, things always got out of control. Because of their slight hatred towards each other, whenever they needed help with something, they either asked Soundwave or another member. There was bound to be a brawl if these two ever crossed each other the wrong way...or in any way actually.

"There's nothing you need to know!" Shockwave snarled staring down the other.

Shockwave was at least 2 feet taller than Barricade but Barricade wasn't scared at all! He was never afraid of taller mechs.

"This is my business too!" Barricade protested.

"My gun will be in this conversation if you don't go away!" Shockwave threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Barricade growled.

But Shockwave transformed his left arm into a gun and charged it up.

"Try me!" Shockwave snarled.

There was a long pause before Barricade gritted his teeth and turned away to leave. Shockwave waited until Barricade was back at the door so he could transform his arm back.

"This isn't over!" Barricade sneered before walking out.

Shockwave shook his head and turned back to the screen. He tried to control his anger in case he slams a fist down on the controls. He slowly pressed a sharp claw on the communication button to contact Bloodbath.

"How is he coming?" Shockwave asked.

**"Very good so far, I'm nearly done!" **

"Excellent, do you need anymore of my assistance?"

**"I don't think so"**

"Right then, well, I'll leave you to it!"

**"Alright, I'll call back when he's fully complete and awake!"**

"I hope it's soon, Shockwave out!"

About 2 hours later...Kenny finally awoke to find his vision blurry at first, but as it started to clear, he gasps. His vision is now much clearer than ever. Bloodbath finally comes over.

"Whoa hey Kenny, welcome back!" Bloodbath said.

"I...feel...strange!" Kenny said trying to lift himself up.

"No, no stay down Kenny, you need to relax. The operation was a success but just stay down and follow my lead." Bloodbath said.

"Okay!" Kenny said.

"Alright, how's your vision?"

"Clear!"

"Memory file intact?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, raise up your left arm, then your right!"

Kenny did and when he saw his arms, he wished he could smile. His arms were slightly bigger and his claws were slightly longer. His arms and servos had been neatly fitted with indentical spikes on them. He made a fist seeing that now if he was to punch somebody, the spikes would probably sink into the metal. They were just like Bloodbath's.

"This is cool!" Kenny said flexing his claws as a test.

"Okay then, try to sit up slowly."

Kenny slowly got up feeling only a bit heavier than usual. He felt his face and could feel the long antennas on the sides of his head were taller. He then realized he had two visors like a miner instead of his usual one. He looked down to see his more upgraded body. He looked stronger and more durable to damage. His legs had spikes going down the front of them to his feet where there were a few big spikes sticking out of both feet. He could also see that he sported new shiny rims and a double-decker spoiler.

"Bloodbath...am I...a miner?" Kenny asked rubbing his head.

"Yes...you are now fully one of us!" Bloodbath said. "You feel alright?"

"Yeah, but...what about my built-in weapons?"

"Oh yeah, be careful! We fitted in some nice cannons that should be more powerful than your old ones."

"Wow, this is amazing! Can I get up?"

"You can try!"

Kenny was feeling a lot stronger as he stood up to realize he had gain a bit of height so that he was now Bloodbath's height.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I got this!"

"And now for paint, each member is fitted with their own signiture paint job. You don't mind if I make up my own design do ya?" Bloodbath asked.

"I don't mind at all!"

So Bloodbath got to work, he started with Kenny's face where he used red, yellow and orange to paint flames around his visors to make them look like they were on fire. Next he painted the miner symbol on Kenny's chest only big enough so it could covered by a servo. And finally, dark red lightning bolts were painted on his sides. Kenny felt great, his new body, his new designs...his new friend!

"There you go Kenny, and this kind of paint doesn't allow you to wait, it already dried-up!" Bloodbath said.

"Nice, thanks for everything Bloodbath! I'm glad I was given a chance!" Kenny said wishing he could smile.

"I know you will do us proud Kenny!" Bloodbath said before contacting Shockwave.

**"Yes Bloodbath!"**

"Kenny's operation was a success!"

**"Excellent, now then...bring him!"**

"Yes sir!"

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

Chapter 6: Trust

Barricade wandered through the hallways of the HQ too busy thinking about how much more info on Kenny he needs. He could hear several conversations going on between the vehicons. Some were about beating up other gangs and some were about Kenny. Barricade listened closely to two of them who talked about Kenny.

"I think Kenny may be able to live perfectly fine here!" One said.

"Yeah...as long as Barricade doesn't ruin it for him!" The other said.

Barricade growled at the mention of his name and decided to confront them.

"As you were saying?" Barricade sneered.

"Oh it's you Barricade. We were just-"

"SILENCE! I keep hearing about Kenny! Is there something important you have to tell that had to involve the mentioning of my name?" Barricade snarled.

"No...not really!" The drone said nervously.

"Then I shouldn't hear my name be brought up anymore!" Barricade growled and pushed the drone into a wall before leaving.

"What a jerk!" The other drone whispered and the shoved drone agreed.

Barricade went towards his room to research more info on Kenny. He was going to find out no matter what! He kept searching and searching until he found Kenny's profile. He found some hidden background about Kenny, most of it was info on his past abuse and work experience. However, the one thing he couldn't access was his personal family profile. He wasn't a skilled hacker but he tried his best, but before he could get far ahead, he heard Soundwave open his door. Barricade quickly exited out of the folder and turned to Soundwave who was already half-way towards him.

"Uh...greeting Soundwave sir, I assume my services are required?" Barricade asked nervously tapping his claws together.

"Barricade...I know what you are doing! You forget how I know everything that goes on in this building. I could easily sense you trying to hack Kenny's files!" Soundwave said. "I should have locked all the files and set a virus to any computer that's not mine."

Barricade watched as Soundwave sprung out his tentacles and permanently deleted all of Barricade's searches before they returned to his chest.

"Now then, if I see one more sign of your hacking business, you will face...severe punishement!" Soundwave threatened. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes...my liege!" Barricade sighed defeated.

Shockwave stood outside the room chuckling making Barricade growl.

"OH YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT!" Barricade growled.

"Asking for what? A new enforcer?" Shockwave teased.

"ENOUGH!" Soundwave's voice yelled in anger. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR POSTS!"

At that statement, Shockwave left back to the main computer while Barricade walked past Soundwave who stopped him.

"Hold on, since I can't trust you, I will have Brawl watch you overnight!" Soundwave said.

Barricade hated Brawl as well, Brawl was the HQ's most reliable combat trainer and construction specialist. He was considered by Soundwave, "The extra strength". Shockwave called him, "The vehicon's best friend". And he was. Brawl also had a hatred for Barricade, especially when he bossed some of the members around. They even bickered over who was more loyal to Soundwave and Shockwave who often ignored their arguements. As if on cue, Brawl came over since he heard the yell.

"My liege is something the matter?" Brawl asked.

"No...but I want you to make sure Barricade doesn't get his sneaky servos on anything that has to do with Kenny!" Soundwave commanded.

"Oh don't you worry Soundwave...he won't be doing anything under my watch!" Brawl sneered and glared at Barricade who growled.

"Soundwave, with all due respect, give me another chance, I will refuse to bother with any of the files until Kenny arrives and I can mabye...ask him myself!" Barricade suggested.

"While you may be my most loyal..." Soundwave turns to Brawl who looks surprised. "One of my most loyal members...your previous action shall have a consequence...a consequence you must endure until I say otherwise!" Soundwave said.

"But...yes sir!" Barricade sighed.

"Good, prepare for not a lot of recharge Brawl!" Soundwave said before leaving.

Brawl turned to Barricade who looked at him. Both angry optics locked onto each other.

"Thanks a lot!" Brawl growled before turning to leave.

Barricade let out a low growl before deciding to recharge early. Meanwhile, Bloodbath was explaining to Kenny some more about the gang. Mainly the way they operate, the members and the rival gangs. Kenny was very interested in all of this, he knew it was best to get as much info so he wouldn't look stupid in front of everyone else. Afterwards, they hit the road leaving Kaon far behind. Kenny knew that he wasn't coming back for a long time. Bloodbath wanted to understand more of Kenny's abuse.

"So Kenny, care to share anything...mabye about your abuse?" Bloodbath asked.

"Well...it's just been happening my whole life. I mean, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I've been beaten so many times it just seems to not hurt! I'm used to it...which is why I never complain. I would get angry...but it wasn't worth getting killed over. I was always the smallest...but...that time I beat that miner, I guess I just...needed to show that...I didn't want to be afraid!" Kenny explained nearly crying.

"I'm sorry for everything!" Bloodbath said. "I wish I could've been there! I would've helped you!"

"Yeah...but what I never understood was...why am I still online?" Kenny asked.

Bloodbath was confused. He looked at the road ahead of him.

"I don't know...mabye Primus believes it isn't your time!" Bloodbath said.

"Mabye...I hope there is something to this! I only hope I am far away from the punching, kicking, smashing and the pit of torture!" Kenny said. "Bloodbath please, I don't want to talk about this...it's too much!"

"Alright Kenny, calm down I'm sorry!" Bloodbath said. "Let's talk about something else!"

"What about you? You never explained much of your life!" Kenny said.

"Oh yeah, well...I grew up hanging with a bunch of friends who turn out to be my future friends in a gang. I met Shockwave and Soundwave who were pleased to see me. We eventually became friends and soon I found myself with a ton of new miners. As we grew up we eventually met Barricade and Brawl and soon we began to start gangs. I ended up in two gangs who were very close. The same one you saw a few nights ago and the one we are going to now. Soundwave's gang never had many battles with other gangs. But the one in Iacon does, if a brawl broke out, we let whoever they are go at it for awhile then break it up because we're not trying to become murderers. The boss doesn't want me to get into fights in case there are more important matters to deal with. So...I've never gotton into an actual fight with someone, minus the friendly sparring with my friends. That's how I learned how to fight." Bloodbath explained some of his life story to Kenny.

"Wow, you must have been lucky!" Kenny said.

"Yeah...you don't know how much energon and body parts I've seen! It's horrible!" Bloodbath said.

"Well, I'm glad I met you Bloodbath...you're a true friend!" Kenny said.

Bloodbath was glad he wasn't in robot mode at the time so he wouldn't reveal his leaking visors. He imagined a smile on his face.

"Thanks Kenny, it's nice to hear that!"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: What Is Wanted

Chapter 7: What Is Wanted

Nightime fell over Cybertron as Kenny and Bloodbath were nearly at the HQ. Kenny was getting very excited and eager to meet the other members. Bloodbath was telling Kenny all about the other mechs. Kenny thought they seemed like very nice people, of course, he didn't know exactly how the tension was rising with a few certain mechs. Brawl stood against the wall to Barricade's room. He swore he would get Barricade back for this. He stood there extremely tired and really wanting to recharge. He spotted Shockwave coming down the hall and had an idea!

"Shockwave, can you do me a favor?" Brawl asked.

Shockwave turned to him slightly amused at Brawl's tired optics. He chuckled.

"Barricade's keeping you down?" Shockwave said.

"Yeah...I can't just stand here, I'm not some kind of guard! So...can you mabye knock me out or something?" Brawl suggested surprising Shockwave.

"Seriously?" Shockwave asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah...I'm not joking!" Brawl said looking serious. Shockwave sighed.

"Fine...fist or gun?"

"GUN? WHAT THE SLAG!"

"I'm joking calm down!" Shockwave said before balling a fist.

But before the blow could be landed, revving engines could be heard outside. Shockwave, Brawl and an awaken Barricade ran to the main room where Soundwave was waiting. Kenny and Bloodbath had arrived. When they transformed, Kenny admired the outside of the building. It was painted blue, purple and red. The whole HQ had 3 floors. It was clean and nothing out of place. Kenny felt like he had offlined and came back online in another world. Bloodbath invited him inside where a large desk was in the middle of the room. Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Brawl and a few other miners stood there watching them.

"Kenny, meet the others!" Bloodbath said as they walked over.

Kenny was quickly embarrased, seeing the mechs up close like this was exciting...but scary at the same time. He looked from each member, he couldn't even tell if they were happy, mad or sad. He became even more nervous when Soundwave came forward.

"Looks like we finally meet Kenny!" Soundwave said holding out a hand.

The wave of fright washed away when Kenny realized he was very friendly. He shook his hand and did his own version of a smile.

"Looks like we do...I'm just glad to be here!" Kenny said. Soundwave nodded.

I assume Bloodbath here has told you about the rest of the team?" Soundwave asked.

"I sure did!" Bloodbath said patting Kenny in the back. "But now Shockwave, we got some explaining to do!"

"Indeed, follow me!" Shockwave said escorting Bloodbath away leaving Kenny with everyone else.

"So...am I assigned to a certain position or.." Kenny is cut off.

"We've read your files..." Soundwave took one glance at Barricade who looked away. "And we have learned how you are a skilled mechanic, so...we were wondering if you could help us with advanced weapons."

"Advanced weapons? Of course! I've always wanted to show what I can do!" Kenny said.

"I'm glad you are, now then, I'll show you to your room. Tomorrow, Brawl will get you situated with your job!" Soundwave said.

"Don't worry kid, I'll take care of ya!" Brawl said happily.

Kenny nodded before Soundwave escorted him away leaving Brawl, Barricade and some miners. Brawl growled at Barricade and left with the miners while Barricade walked off somewhere else. Meanwhile, Bloodbath and Shockwave were in the main control room talking.

"So Bloodbath, what exactly do you need to talk about?" Shockwave asked.

"A few days ago...my spark kept getting warm every time I was near Kenny. Kenny himself said that his spark was warming up too!" Bloodbath said. "I need answers, what is going on?"

Shockwave stared at Bloodbath for a few seconds before turning to face the monitor. He sighed and started typing in something.

"Do you really want to know?" Shockwave said without looking back.

"Yeah, in fact Shockwave, I DEMAND IT!" Bloodbath snarled as his anger levels were rising.

Shockwave was surprised at Bloodbath's outburst but couldn't blame him. He sighed as he pulled up Kenny's profile.

"Bloodbath, when two sparks warm up near each other. That's usually means it's a sign of a bond!" Shockwave explained.

He decoded Soundwave's virus code, unlocked Kenny's secret files and pulled up what looked like a list of Kenny's friends and family. Bloodbath looked on not fully understanding what he was looking at.

"Bloodbath...does this mech look familiar to you?" Shockwave said pulling up a picture.

The image was blurry at first, but when it cleared, Bloodbath nearly fell down. It was a picture of him, labled as Kenny's brother. Bloodbath offlined his optics and onlined them again. He was staring at his own picture in Kenny's family list. He came up closer still not believing it.

"But...how is this possible?" Bloodbath asked shocked.

"Bloodbath, when Kenny was created, there was a glitch in the allspark, like there is at least once a week. This caused you to come out a miner and he to come out as a regular drone. I knew both of your different parents. And so...I decided to help and keep you two away from each other since I thought the miners would probably do something horrible to Kenny. And now...you know. You two are brothers who were seperated. But now you two are back together and surely have learned a lot about each other." Shockwave explained to a very surprised Bloodbath.

Bloodbath looked like he was going to go in emergency shut down. Shockwave didn't expect what happened next, Bloodbath shoved Shockwave into the console.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME A LONG TIME AGO?" Bloodbath snarled.

Shockwave was concerned now. He should've known Bloodbath was going to react like this!

"I didn't think you were ready! Besides, you were always hanging around near him. I thought you would have wanted to know back then!" Shockwave said trying to avoid Bloodbath who was walking closer to him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!" Bloodbath said giving Shockwave another shove.

"Bloodbath...I just...I wanted to...but...!" Shockwave couldn't figure what to say.

Bloodbath was so enraged that he finally landed an uppercut to Shockwave's face forcing Shockwave to try and restrain him.

"BLOODBATH YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL! STAND DOWN!" Shockwave ordered as the two grappled.

Shockwave managed to pin Bloodbath to the wall and he pulled back a fist.

"Bloodbath don't make me hurt you!" Shockwave said with worry and a slight of anger in his voice.

Bloodbath didn't say a word as he tried to pry himself from Shockwave's grip. Just then, Soundwave ran in hearing the commotion.

"SHOCKWAVE, BLOODBATH WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Soundwave snarled seperating the two.

"Soundwave...he knows!" Shockwave said calming down.

Soundwave turned to Bloodbath who still looked itching for a fight. Soundwave walked over to him.

"Bloodbath, we were all worried if we should tell you! We didn't think you would believe us! After all you two didn't look alike. We couldn't figure out a perfect option that would make you two happy and for that we're sorry for everything!" Soundwave said calmly.

Bloodbath had listened to every word and looked back over at the monitor that still had his picture up on the screen next to a picture of Kenny. He then looked over at Shockwave who was trying not to look his way. He sighed.

"I'm sorry too, for what happened! I'm sorry Shockwave!" Bloodbath said getting Shockwave's attention.

"It's okay!" Shockwave said feeling a bit better.

"Come on Bloodbath, Kenny is asleep but I'll show you his room!" Soundwave said taking Bloodbath out of the room.

Shockwave sighed and closed down the files. This was certaintly not the way he expected it to go. When Bloodbath came to Kenny's new room. He saw Kenny sleeping peacefully. He walked in and patted Kenny on his side. Soundwave watched as a smile crept up behind his visor.

"Goodnight...brother!" Bloodbath said quietly.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fresh Start

Chapter 8: Fresh Start

Kenny's optics onlined slowly. He wasn't used to waking up with a slightly heavier frame. Neither was he used to waking up with advanced seeing. As his optics cleared he came face to face with a pair of yellow optics and felt a pair of sharp claws resting on his chest. Kenny jumped with fright when he was face-to-face with Brawl.

"Oh I'm sorry Brawl sir, I must be late am I?" Kenny asked getting up quickly.

"No man, I wanted to wake you up early so we can go ahead and get started!" Brawl said eagerly. "Besides, if I had to wake up to that slagger Barricade, I would advise you to step away cause me and him will be pounding the scrap out of each other."

"You two don't seem to get along!" Kenny said as they walked out of his room.

"Nope, never did. He thinks he's more loyal to our bosses than I am! Please!" Brawl said.

Kenny chuckled, mabye there would be some interesting entertainment here after all. They eventually arrived in a weapons storeroom where several other vehicon miners were already at work.

"Alright Kenny, this is where you will begin your work. Your job will be to help update or fix any weapons damaged or old. I trust you will do your best!" Brawl said turning to Kenny.

"Yes sir, I will!" Kenny said bravely.

"Excellent, oh and Kenny, no pressure! None of us are going to hurt you, so just relax!" Brawl said softly and patted Kenny's back.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the chances I got!" Kenny said picking up an old gun that needed upgrading.

Brawl nodded and left the room leaving Kenny with the other miners. Kenny ignored the glares he got and picked up a few tools from the wall of supplies and got to work. He didn't have to say a word as he began to unscrew compartments on the gun and put in new ones. He would fix wires, untangle them and fit them back into place. The others watched with slight amazement at Kenny's speedy fixing. He grabbed a cloth from a nearbye table and cleaned off any smudges on the gun before placing it in the back room where all the weapons were actually stored in. He felt satisfied and as he returned to the other miners, they were actually shocked. Kenny thought that was strange!

"Awkward!" Kenny said rubbing his head.

Meanwhile, Soundwave and Barricade were talking in the main room.

"I'm sure everything is just fine with Kenny's position!" Soundwave assured to a uncertain Barricade.

"I hope so, but I'm still not sure!" Barricade said crossing his arms.

Shockwave and Brawl were meanwhile talking nearbye. Shockwave was getting bored so he decided to have some fun.

"You hear that Brawl? Barricade is still uncertain about Kenny's position!" Shockwave whispered.

Brawl growled and walked over to Barricade and shoved him away from Soundwave.

"Don't listen to Barricade's dumb comments, Kenny is perfect for the job." Brawl said. "Besides, only the most loyal mech to you would know that!"

Barricade had fallen to the ground and was slowly picking himself up.

"Do you actually believe that? The kid still has a lot to learn!" Barricade growled walking back over. Shockwave came over too noticing Soundwave actually trying to ignore everyone in the room. Soundwave used his visor to look up some secret cameras hiding all over the HQ to check up on the current events of other drones. This really gave Shockwave an idea.

"Hmm, looks like Soundwave prefers to watch other people more than you...hmm!" Shockwave said in an evily like voice.

Brawl clenched his fists and shoved Barricade again into a wall who hit it with a hard smash. Brawl turned to Shockwave.

"I AM THE MOST LOYAL!" Brawl snarled. Barricade ran back at him and gave him a little shove.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FRAGGING MIND?" Barricade growled as he and Brawl gave each other an angry staredown.

Soundwave was now looking and visor-palmed when Barricade and Brawl began to fight right in front of him. Shockwave was laughing his aft off before realizing the scuffle was moving closer to him. He ended up being accidently tackled to the ground and trapped under the combined weight of the two brawlers. Soundwave finally made the smartest decision ever...walk out.

"I'm going for some energon, let me know when you get that situated Shockwave!" Soundwave said without looking back and left the room, shutting the door.

Meanwhile, Kenny was busy cleaning up the work stations that weren't in use. He wondered where exactly Bloodbath was. He soon found out when Bloodbath walked in going right towards him.

"Hey Kenny, we need to talk!" Bloodbath said escorting Kenny away.

"Sure, about what?" Kenny asked as they sat on Bloodbath's berth.

"Well, you see...Shockwave explained to me last night, that...well..." Bloodbath felt uneasy.

"Go ahead Bloodbath, you can tell me anything...remember!" Kenny said resting a servo on Bloodbath's lap.

"Well, remember when our sparks kept warming up everytime we were near each other? And the fact that the marks on our hands make a picture?"

"Yes!"

"Well, it turns out we are brothers!" Bloodbath said waiting for Kenny's shock to come in.

"Really? We are? But how?" Kenny asked not as surprised at Bloodbath thought.

As the brothers talked about it, time seem to fly by as the explainations went on. It had soon been an hour when they had finished.

"Well Bloodbath, that's a lot to take in! But...it makes me feel great! Finally someone I know who is very close to me after so long! It's like a miracle!" Kenny said pressing a servo to his chest.

"I bet, so how's your station?" Bloodbath asked.

"I'm loving it, it's where I finally belong! No beatings, no inuslts, and no more suffering." Kenny said rubbing his servos together.

"Hey you know, me, Brawl and Soundwave were heading out to one of the bars later tonight! Want to join?" Bloodbath offered.

"Sure...but what if some other gangs show up there?" Kenny asked worried.

"Well, we don't know...mabye there will be a fight. But luckily it won't be us fighting, but mabye some of the other drones. Besides, Soundwave would never want me to get hurt since secretly I'm his most trusted friend. Shockwave doesn't count since he's Soundwave's brother." Bloodbath chuckled.

"He-he, well...sure I would love to go!" Kenny said.

Later at break-time, Soundwave and Shockwave approached Kenny and Bloodbath who were monitoring the main security screens in the main room.

"So Kenny, how was working?" Soundwave asked.

"It's nice! Definately a change I needed!" Kenny said turning to them. "What happened to you?" He added pointing to Shockwave.

"I...rather not talk about it!" Shockwave said as his head twitched once.

"Alright what did Brawl and Barricade do?" Bloodbath said placing his claws on his hips.

"They finally had a fight and Shockwave was too slow enough to get out of the way!" Soundwave shrugged.

"UGH!" Shockwave groaned grabbing his head. "QUIT IT"

"So what was there punishment?" Kenny asked.

"I sent them both to their rooms till tonight, after all I promised Brawl he could come with us to the bar!" Soundwave explained.

"I see, so Kenny, you asked about the other gang right? Bloodbath asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, let me pull up their profiles, now these four mechs don't look so...meancing! But don't let looks trick you!" Bloodbath explained. "This group also has a large amount of drones. But they are regular drones unlike us miners."

Kenny watched as a picture of the leader was posted up on the screen. The mech was yellow and black and didn't seem to have a mouth.

"This is Bumblebee, the leader. He's kind of a hyper little kid but even he knows how to run a gang! He's not dangerous alone, but just make sure you run into him alone!"

The next picture pulled up showed a red and black mech. He seemed to have wrist blades and his list of accents only said: Italian.

"This is Mirage, a more mysterious member of the group, he seems only to answer to the boss, kinda like me personally."

The third picture showed a silver mech with long swords that could slice anyone in his path. He seemed to use his wheels to get through things when in robot mode.

"Sideswipe, the more...calm of the four, he loves using speed to get around more than the others making him hard to spot at some points."

And the final picture showed another silver mech. This one had his visor blocking his optics and seemed to be the only main member with claws. The picture made the mech look dangerous.

"And finally Jazz, the dangerous member of the four. Look at him the wrong way and he will beat the scrap metal out of ya! He loves to swear and always get payback on his enemys!"

Once the pictures were gone, Kenny gulped.

"Wow, hope I never run into them!"

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Be Warned

Chapter 9: Be Warned

Before the mechs decided to head over to the bar, Bloodbath found Kenny repairing something in his room. Bloodbath curiously walked in seeing Kenny had his back turned to him. It looked like he was working on another weapon. It looked like a large gun similiar to Shockwave's. Bloodbath didn't want to disturb him but he was too curious to find out.

"Uh...Kenny, what's that?" Bloodbath asked.

"Oh...It's something I've been working on for a few years now. Well, more than that!" Kenny said still working on it. "I brought it with me on the way here."

"Really? What is it?" Bloodbath asked coming closer.

"Well, many years ago when I still kept getting beaten up, I had developed an interest in building things, and so, I've been trying to make this big gun. I planned on it being a very powerful one. But...I haven't had time to work on it!" Kenny explained holding the gun in front of him.

"Hmm, well that gun looks very interesting. But why did you make a gun?" Bloodbath asked sitting next to him on his berth.

"To protect myself, but...just never had time."

Bloodbath felt more sorry for him. He wondered if he could help.

"You know, I bet I can help you get that gun operational in no time, and get Shockwave to install it in for you! In fact, I know the perfect upgrades that could make this weapon as powerful as my bombs." Bloodbath said. "But..it may have to wait until later, besides we got to hit the bar."

The closest bar was known for gangs who hung around it. Not many fights have been at that one. But it doesn't mean one couldn't break out at anytime. Kenny, Bloodbath, Soundwave, Brawl and about 6 other miners walked in. Only a few more mechs were inside and didn't really pay much attention to them. They main mechs sat at a counter while the miners sat at some tables. Each of them ordered some high grade. Kenny had never drunk high grade but was persuaded to at least try it. After taking a few sips, it wasn't all that bad. Of course he wasn't trying to get drunk. He sat in between Bloodbath and Soundwave while Brawl sat a few chairs over.

"Heh, tonight should be interesting!" Bloodbath said taking another sip.

"Interesting how?" Kenny asked.

"There are some nights, that the other miners get too drunk. We think it's funny because at some points, they end up in some big brawl!" Soundwave explained.

"Did someone say my name?" Brawl asked.

"Not you Brawl, the other brawl!" Soundwave corrected. "Anyways, the miners always forget later on what happened!"

"Huh, well I'm definately not joining that!" Kenny assured shaking his head.

Just then, the news femme on the tv above was showing the blown up factory back in Iacon. Kenny and Bloodbath look at each other nervously.

"Just a few days ago, workers arrive to a shocking site. Behind me is the remains of the old machinery factory here in Iacon. By the looks of it, it has been blown up by some unknown criminals. Enforcers are unsure of who would have done this!" The news femme explained.

"Didn't think our plans would make the news!" Bloodbath shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm scared now!" Kenny shuttered.

"It's okay Kenny, they won't find us since they don't know we did it! Besides, they will probably just rebuild it!" Bloodbath said.

Their talk was interupted by two drunk miners shoving each other in the back. Other drones were softly chanting "Fight". Soundwave visor-palmed again.

"Oh here we go!" Soundwave muttered. "Why they drink too much, I will never know!"

"Yes, finally some action I can get involved in!" Brawl eagerly said standing up waiting to strike.

Kenny watched as the two drones began fist-fighting. More miners soon became involved. Tables were tipped, glasses were broke, chairs were thrown. Kenny had to dodge an incoming chair. Bloodbath sheilded him from another chair while they tried to escape the bar. Soundwave noticed that Brawl was gone from his chair, when he saw Brawl trying to get in a few punches to one drone, Soundwave grabbed him with his tentacles out of the bar, much to the dissapointment of Brawl.

"Well that was bound to happen!" Bloodbath said as they all walked a good distance away. "But...shouldn't someone go back and break it up?"

"Nah, they know their way back, besides...never mess with a drunk drone!" Soundwave stated and Brawl nodded.

Kenny liked the nice cool air going around him and it seemed like a perfect night for a drive. He tapped Soundwave on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Soundwave, I was wondering if I can go out for a drive if I'm not needed!" Kenny said.

"No need to ask Kenny, you can go whenever you want." Soundwave assured.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later!" Kenny said transforming.

"Be careful, who knows if that other gang is lurking around!" Bloodbath said concerned.

"I will be fine, if I need help I will call!" Kenny said before racing away.

Kenny headed onto a long stretch of road that seemed to only have a few other cybertronians. He had to admit that Tyger Pax did look peaceful at night and felt safe knowing the other gang wasn't around...or so he thought. About 3 minutes from his position, 4 cars were racing down the road using nitrous. One blared music loudly while the others remained silent. As they approached other mechs and femmes, they grouped into a line and swerved around them in sync. They didn't seem to care if they crashed one of them or even injured them. They continued down the road until they could see a purple and black car up ahead who happened to be Kenny. Kenny could hear the music coming closer to him. He moved his side mirrors to see the mechs catching up. Kenny was nervous and stayed silent. The yellow and black Urbana 500 got closer to Kenny's bumper, then swerved to the left to go past him. The red and black ferrari went the same way but stayed beside Kenny. The silver corvette went onto the other side and finally the silver pontiac stayed on Kenny's bumper. Kenny realized they had boxed him in. He recognized who they were and nearly cried. It was the rival gang. The leader finally spoke.

"Stop him!"

The corvette and ferrari rammed Kenny's sides and the urbana 500 slowed down until he touched Kenny's front. The pontiac eagerly rammed him from behind. Kenny's spark sank when they had fully stopped him in the middle of the street. No one still said anything until the leader drove foward, spun around and faced Kenny.

"Well boys, looks like we got a new runt!" Bumblebee sneered and transformed.

Kenny and the others transformed as well. Kenny looked around noticing the angry glares from the others. Especially Jazz who looked ready to pounce. Bumblebee came closer to examine the mech.

"You belong to Soundwave's gang don't ya?" Bumblebee asked angrily.

"Y-y-yes! I'm new!" Kenny said wishing he could back up.

"What's your name?" Mirage asked roughly.

"Kenny!" He said which caused the other's optics to widen.

"Kenny? You're Kenny? I thought Kenny was just some regular drone!" Sideswipe said looking at the others.

"I was a regular drone, but I got upgraded to a miner." Kenny explained trying not to bore the others.

"So let me get this straight, you are the exact same Kenny who's been constantly abused all his life?" Bumblebee made sure.

"Yes, I am! But...what do you want from me?" Kenny asked hearing Jazz growling.

"Since this is your first time seeing us in person, and we know of your history, we will warn you Kenny!" Bumblebee sneered as he and others got close enough to Kenny that he barely had any room to shift.

"You mess with us, we dismantle you! You stay out of our way, we back off ya! Because trust me, nobody messes with us!" Bumblebee sneered getting in Kenny's face then he turned to Mirage. "Mirage here always will sneak-attack you whenever he choices!"

Kenny looks at Mirage who shows off his wrist blades. Bumblebee points to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe here can easily cut you in half!"

Kenny watches as Sideswipe points his sword at Kenny's neck and pretends to cut it off. Finally Bee points to Jazz.

"Now Jazz, well...he will just simply kill you!"

Jazz laughs evily and pounds one hand into his fist. Kenny gulps.

"And me? I just go for the normal aft-kicking!" Bumblebee said holding up a fist. "So you better watch your back...drone!"

The others snicker as they transform and leave, but Jazz continued to stare at Kenny for a few seconds shaking his head before transforming. He purposly trips Kenny by running into his leg successfully making him fall to the ground. Kenny coughed as smoke filled the area from their exhaust pipes. As if on cue, Bloodbath and Brawl raced in seeing Kenny trying to get up.

"KENNY WHAT HAPPENED?" Bloodbath said helping him up.

"Well...I met the other gang!" Kenny said scratching his back.

"Did they hurt you?" Brawl asked.

"No, Jazz just tripped me!" Kenny shrugged.

"Come on, let's get back to HQ." Bloodbath said as they raced off into the night.

"So...uh...did the drone fight end yet?" Kenny asked.

"Uh...mabye...don't know...hmm!" Brawl said very unsure.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Snapped Into Anger

Chapter 10: Snapped Into Anger

Back at the HQ, Kenny told the others all about it. Shockwave and Soundwave didn't seem surprised.

"Those guys never play around!" Soundwave said.

"I noticed, they looked pissed. But why? I never did anything to them!" Kenny wondered.

"They just don't like anyone who's not in their gang!" Bloodbath said.

"I guess your right, well it's getting pretty late, I think I'm going to recharge!" Kenny walking away.

"Yeah, we all should!" Shockwave agreed.

As Kenny walked back to his room, he passed by a few other miners who waved or said "S'up". His room was located on the second floor where Barricade was usually stationed. Little did he know, Barricade had invaded his room. As Kenny approached the room, he heard rattling in his room. Instinct kicked in and he transformed his arm into a gun as he quickly looked in. Both mech's optics catch each other immediately.

"Barricade? What are you doing in my room?" Kenny asked actually keeping his gun aimed at him.

"Just...looking around!" Barricade said before uncovering Kenny's unfinished gun.

Kenny quickly transformed his gun back into an arm and clenched his fists in anger. He had heard about all the things Barricade had said about him thanks to Soundwave.

"Put that down! It's not yours!" Kenny said trying to sound brave.

"Why would you have your own gun?" Barricade asked walking out into the hallway with the gun.

"It's been my gun since I found it many years ago. I just never got around to finishing it. Now give it back!" Kenny demanded realizing his voice getting louder.

Barricade growled and came closer to him with gun in hand still. Kenny stood his ground. Nobody ever messed with his things, and he wasn't about to let Barricade to the same.

"Mabye I could put this to some use better than you!" Barricade sneered. "AND DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

Kenny was used to being yelled at so Barricade didn't really scare him. His clenched fists tightened some more nearly drawing energon from his palm. Barricade could sense how angry Kenny was getting and growled.

"I WON'T ASK YOU A THIRD TIME, GIVE IT BACK!" Kenny snarled as he got in Barricade's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Barricade snarled back.

Kenny's anger was reaching a boiling point once again and he couldn't keep his cool any longer. He struck Barricade in the face making him drop the gun and stagger back. The spikes on Kenny's fist drew energon from Barricade's face. Kenny quickly grabbed his gun and slid it in his room out of the way. It was time to teach Barricade a lesson. Barricade licked the energon from his mouth and gritted his teeth.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be?" Barricade growled before attempting to pounce on Kenny.

Kenny jumped back avoiding Barricade who slammed on the ground. Kenny kicked Barricade in the face then brought out his gun again with it all ready powered up.

"GET UP!" Kenny demanded angrily.

Barricade saw the gun and quickly got up. This time, Kenny had someone backed into a wall. Barricade was about to speak when Kenny shut him up by whacking him with his gun.

"I AM FUCKING TIRED OF BEING THREATNED AND PUSHED AROUND, AND I WON'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" Kenny shouted alerting several night patrol miners who ran over.

Barricade was horrified now, he never knew Kenny could get so enraged! Could be the upgrades! Kenny was about to punch him again if it wasn't for Bloodbath and Brawl rushing over pull him away. When Kenny saw them he calmed down not wanting to take his anger out on them.

"KENNY CALM DOWN MAN!" Brawl said.

"What happened?" Bloodbath asked as they walked him away.

"It was Barricade, he was messing around in my room, then he tried to dismantle the gun I was making!" Kenny snarled as they got back to Kenny's room.

Kenny hadn't seen the full extent on what Barricade had did. Parts of the wall was cracked, the berth had a dent, Kenny's energon cubes were spilled and the window was cracked. All that seemed not messed with was the computer and his gun.

"Don't worry, Barricade will pay for his actions!" Bloodbath assured.

Kenny stayed silent and picked up his gun. He examined it making sure there was no damage.

"Is it okay?" Brawl asked.

"Yeah...look I...want to be alone...I'll talk you guys tomorrow! Just...just leave me alone!" Kenny said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"We understand...goodnight Kenny!" Bloodbath said.

When they had gone, Kenny sat alone in the dark of his bed, not caring for the dent, it wasn't big. He stared at his gun, all his life he had wanted to complete. It was for protection, but now...it was too late! He ran a claw smoothly over the side of it tracing the lines in it. The gun was only as big as his arm and it was painted black and brown. He took his claw on the gun and clenched a fist seeing the energon dried up on the spikes. Kenny wasn't a murder, nor was he trying to be like any enforcer. He was just angry, what other choices did he have a few minutes ago? And Barricade deserved it. He wondered if the other gang would hear about this! It would probably get out sooner. He continued to lightly claw the weapon in the silence.

"Primus..."

Early the next morning, Soundwave gave Barricade a stern talking to and a piece of his mind! Kenny and Bloodbath decided to go out for a drive. At time away from the base would do Kenny some good. They were currently on the interstate driving around. Kenny had been pretty silent the entire time concerneing Bloodbath.

"Kenny, anything you need to talk about?" Bloodbath asked moving closer beside him.

"No...not really!" Kenny said slightly angered.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Mad at you? Why? You didn't do anything, it was that glitch of an enforcer." Kenny said revving his engine a bit.

"I understand if you're upset, and I'm sorry!" Bloodbath said.

"Look, I'm sorry for my outbursts last night! But...I just rather stop thinking and talking about it. Besides, it did sound like Soundwave was pissed."

"Yeah...he was!"

"Anyways...what do you think could possibly get both our gang and Bumblee's gang come together in peace?" Kenny asked.

"I don't think anything would. Murder would have to be involved!" Bloodbath said.

"True!"

"Hey Kenny!"

"Yeah?"

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah...just hope this all ends soon! I don't think it will anytime soon!"

"Kenny, I will do anything I can to make this all right!"

"You promise?"

"Promise! Besides, what are brothers for anyways?"

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Self Control

_**To the guest Nick, I may be able to squeeze Quickblade into the story, however he may only be able to cameo one or more times in here. There's only a few more chapters left but I think I may find a good spot to fit him in.**_

_**Quickblade is an OC borrowed from the guest Nick.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Self Control

Kenny and Bloodbath had been riding around for at least an hour when they heard familiar loud music. Bloodbath slowed down making Kenny curious.

"What? What is it?" Kenny asked.

"Pull over, trust me!" Bloodbath said doing so.

Kenny was still confused but soon got his answer when Bumblebee, Mirage, Sideswipe and Jazz raced by in a blurr. Kenny felt uncomfortable and Bloodbath knew that. When they had disappeared, the two brothers continued on.

"That was close!" Kenny said nervously.

"Yeah, but at least they didn't see us!" Bloodbath assured.

Back at base, Barricade was banned from the hallway that Kenny's room was in and he was also banned from being anywhere near him. Some of the miners promised to make sure he doesn't. Barricade however didn't have plans to go near Kenny after the beating he had recieved last night. He currently sat in the med-bay where a medical miner was fixing his face (Literally). He had to be given a purple mouthplate to cover his mouth, it reached up to his optics. He whimpered thinking how embarrasing this was going to be. He had to admit though, Kenny had quite a punch and kick. Kenny's punch had also given Barricade a black optic (Is that possible?). When the brothers returned, Barricade was already going to his room being laughed at by several miners. He didn't expect to turn one corner only to come face-to-face with Kenny.

"Uh..." Bloodbath said tilting his head noticing the mouthplate.

Barricade's optics widened but his left optic only twitched. He backed away slowly and quietly. Kenny was still angry at him and gave the enforcer a long cold stare. Barricade finally turned around and ran for it. Bloodbath looked at Kenny's visors that were glowing.

"Awkward!" Bloodbath said turning around and grabbing the back of his head.

For the rest of the day, Kenny had decided to continue working on his childhood gun. Shockwave allowed him to use his labratory and a few equipment from there. Shockwave and Bloodbath would often provide support. The type of gun Kenny wanted it to be was a small version of a fusion cannon. He really wanted to get it done this time. After about 3 hours of non-stop work, Kenny was now holding in one of his clawed-servos, a small fusion cannon that was powered by a strong advanced energon core piece given by Shockwave. Kenny admired the gun as it was bolted into place on Kenny's left arm. Now he owned 2 guns, this one and his normal drone blaster that was on his right arm.

"Finally, after so many years!" Kenny said admiring the gun.

"How do you feel?" Bloodbath asked coming over.

"I feel better, knowing that I completed something I never thought I would in the first place!" Kenny said hugging him.

Shockwave noticed the hug and looked away slightly amsued.

"Awkward!" Shockwave said tapping his claws together.

"I can't wait to try this out!" Kenny said eagerly wanting to power it up.

"Woah, woah slow down there Ken, not inside!" Bloodbath said walking with the other two out of the lab.

Outside, Kenny found an old building across the street from the HQ that looked like it could collapse at any time. Kenny powered up the gun.

"I'm ready for this! Let's do it!" Kenny said aiming at the center of the front wall.

When he fired, the explosion was nearly as big as the explosion at the factory in Iacon. Kenny was blown back knocking into Bloodbath who fell over. Smoke bellowed from the gun as Kenny shut it down. Smoke also flew up from the little remains of the building.

"Nice shot!" Bloodbath said picking Kenny and himself up.

Kenny's optics glowed for a moment before they returned to normal confusing Bloodbath.

"You alright?" Bloodbath asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Your optics glowed for a moment!"

"Oh...I know that happens all the time if I'm angry or really excited about something!"

"Hmm..."

Later, Kenny joined Brawl in heading over to the local Tech shop where he needed to check up on some important equipment. Kenny wasn't used to riding around with a tank. Brawl was bigger than him, even in vehicle mode. Once they got here, Brawl headed in but Kenny decided to hang around outside until he was done. He drove around the roads near the building waiting for Brawl to come out. With his back...or bumper turned, he didn't notice another stealth tank rolling around nearbye. When Kenny turned around, he spotted the tank.

"Brawl? Out so soon?" Kenny asked transforming.

But when Kenny got closer he noticed the tank was red with orange streaks. The mech transformed to show that he wasn't Brawl at all. This mech had blue optics, red arms, legs, and chassy. His head was the color of fire. An energon sword and a machine gun style blaster was connected to his back. Kenny looked up at the mech nervously.

"Wait, you're not Brawl!" Kenny said.

"No I am not this Brawl of which you speak of. I am Quickblade, FIC (Fifth in Command) of Bumblebee's gang. I was just simply rolling around and spotted you." Quickblade said not showing any signs of being a threat.

"Uh...did I do something wrong?" Kenny asked.

"No, the others told me all about you, but now that we just met I wanted to warn you...Jazz loves riding around in the day. Oh...and he may be nearbye...just a little warning. I'm not hear to give you trouble. Just...watch out!" Quickblade warned.

"Thanks for letting me know! But...why are you helping me? We are on different gangs."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm just some bad guy!"

"True!"

Suddenly there came a revving of an engine. Quickblade and Kenny looked towards its direction and saw an angry Jazz looking straight at Kenny.

"Uh-oh...sorry kid, but I can't help you out, I'll get beaten up!" Quickblade said before transforming and racing away faster than a tank could ever go.

Kenny's visors widened when Jazz transformed and walked over threateningly. Jazz wasn't a mech of many words, he usually lets his fists and claws do the talking for him. Kenny stayed still as Jazz was soon inches from him.

"YOU? AGAIN?" Jazz snarled.

"Uh...I'm just waiting for a friend!" Kenny said.

"I don't care what Bumblebee said about ya, any mech that's in the rival gang that we see gets an automatic aft kicking! And it looks like you're next!" Jazz snarled and threw a punch.

Kenny dodged the fist and blocked the next one.

"JAZZ QUIT IT!" Kenny demanded.

"STOP WHINING!" Jazz snarled before unfortuantely clawing Kenny in the face.

Jazz waited with his fists clenched as Kenny turned his face back to him. His visors glowed with anger. He used the same trick he used on the miner leader back in Iacon by transforming his left hand into a gun and blasted Jazz once in the chest. Jazz staggered back while Kenny charged fowards and punched Jazz in the face, spikes connecting with the mech's visor breaking it. Jazz fell to the ground while Kenny took out his new fusion cannon.

"SCRATCH ME AGAIN LIKE THAT, I DARE YOU!" Kenny snarled.

Jazz stared in horror as Kenny powered up the cannon.

"NO WAIT! NO NO NO! I'M GOOD! I'LL LEAVE!" Jazz whimpered and crawled away but Kenny grabbed the back of his head.

"TELL YOUR GANG TO LEAVE ME THE FRAG ALONE...OR ELSE!" Kenny snarled and shoved Jazz away from him.

Jazz said nothing and instead nodded then transformed to leave. Quickblade had been hiding nearbye and shuttered to think what could happen to the others. Kenny was able to calm down before the real Brawl showed up seemingly happy...at least until he saw the glow in Kenny's visors.

"Yo Ken what happened?" Brawl asked.

"Just...had to take care of something!" Kenny said glad he wasn't showing his guns right now.

Brawl just nodded and they transformed and left for the base. But even Brawl had to say...

"Awkward..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**To the guest Nick, thanks for telling me about Quickblade and I hoped I was allowed to use him this way. But I fear he may not show up again. I don't know, it just depends on where the story will go! I'll just have to see! For everyone else, Quickblade belongs to Nick, not me!**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Brotherly Wish

Chapter 12: A Brotherly Wish

Later that night, Kenny did in fact tell Brawl about his confrontation with Jazz but told him to keep it a secret. Of course this secret didn't last long when he realized how big the claw mark on his face was. Kenny was sent to the med-bay where he was surprisingly sat near Barricade who whimpered behind the mouthplate. Barricade was getting the mouthplate taken off and he had remembered he wasn't allowed anywhere near Kenny. But Kenny didn't really pay him no mind.

"Boy Ken, that's some mark!" The medic miner chuckled grabbing a few tools from a cabinet nearbye.

"Yeah, but luckily Jazz ran off!" Kenny said staying still as the medic worked.

"Wait, you faced off against Jazz? Man you're lucky to be online!" Some other mechs around the room gasped.

Even Barricade spun his head towards Kenny who still didn't look at him. Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, threatened him with my new gun!" Kenny said trying not to be a show-off.

Other mechs began to talk more about it for the rest of the night, when Kenny returned to his repaired room, he eagerly got on his berth and took out a data-pad. When he could, he would often write (or in this case type) in a journel about his day.

"Dear Journel, the last few days have been quite interesting indeed, while things are off to a rocky start, I believe there will be a time when I will finally get through everything this gang has to throw at me. I'm loving the gang so far, the laughs, the weapons, the building and especially my brother. Our bond has become very easily to stick together. And after what I went through today, I'm extremely exhausted and need to recharge. And so, I unfortunately need to cut this short. Till mabye tomorrow night!"

Kenny turned off the data pad and drifted into recharge with the data pad still pressed against his warm chest. Meanwhile, Shockwave and Soundwave were talking in the control room.

"Kenny seems to be developing a more...sinister attitude!" Shockwave said as he paces back and forth behind Soundwave.

"Indeed, but...it's all part of his non-fully developed processor. In time, he will evolve into the complete personality of a miner. He will become braver, stronger...mabye even a bit more aggressive." Soundwave explained staring at the monitors.

"I shutter to think what will happen next, he's already beaten up a miner leader, blew up a factory, blew up another building, beat up Barricade and pummeled Jazz. Seems as those his processor is catching up quickly!" Shockwave shrugged.

Soundwave pulled up some info on Kenny's processor activity, currently he was alseep but the readings also said he was dreaming up becoming just like Bloodbath. Soundwave nodded.

"I agree, in fact, it's only a matter of days before his processor evolves fully into a miner!" Soundwave said.

"This won't cause him to...forget anything will he?" Shockwave asked slightly concerned.

"No, he may just lose a bit of his personality!" Soundwave said turning around to him.

"Oh Primus! Mabye we made a mistake!" Shockwave said face-palming.

"No Shockwave, we made his future grand! He needs this experience if he wants to survive in this cruel section of Cybertron." Soundwave said. "And judging by these readings only one more blast of anger could fully trigger the final process."

"You know Soundwave, he may accuse us of lying one day!" Shockwave sadly said.

"Why?"

"Because, we told him that if he was here, he would always be safe and never get hurt again, yet...the other gang is aware of his past so...he's pretty much continuing his abusive life. Like nothing's changed! Of course we can't just send him back to Iacon. He'll probably be killed...the bastards!"

Little did they know, Bloodbath had been listening from outside the room, he ran to Kenny's room to explain a few things. Bloodbath didn't bother to knock as he opened the door and shook Kenny lightly awake. Kenny awoke slightly frightened.

"Whoa Bloodbath what's wrong?" Kenny asked sitting up.

Bloodbath sighed and sat down beside him.

"Kenny, some point soon, I don't know exactly when, but you will change a bit in personality. It's something all of us miners go through. I went through it when I was younger, I was more playful and happy, but I became meaner and sneaky. I guess that's what you have been experiencing so far. Besides, you were supposed to be a miner, but thanks to that glitch in the allspark, you have to grow into one!" Bloodbath explained.

"I understand, and I have noticed my change in attitude, I mean look at everything we've done. Sure it wasn't together, but it felt like it was!" Kenny said. "You'll...love me no matter what right?"

Bloodbath could tell Kenny was about to cry. He quickly embraced Kenny in a tight hug. He ran two sharp digits on Kenny's head.

"Of course I will, always will!" Bloodbath assured trying to make his voice soft.

"Miners cry right, because right now I can't stop!" Kenny said slightly embarrased.

"Yes we do, don't be afraid!" Bloodbath said.

The two sat hugging for awhile in the silent, dark and cold room. The next day over at the rival gang hangout, Jazz and Sideswipe were talking over on one of the sides of the building.

"You know Sideswipe, I think we should just leave Kenny alone, remember what he did to me?" Jazz asked with his arms crossed.

"I don't know Jazz, I think the kid got lucky!" Sideswipe said.

"Dude, I'm serious, if I see him again, I'm running away!" Jazz said alarmed that Sideswipe disagreed.

"Word on the street is that he has some new gun!" Sideswipe said. "I think it's one of those rare fusion cannons!"

"No wonder, the kid was abused all his life, I don't blame him personally." Jazz shrugged. "Bumblebee has to be crazy to pick on him again!"

Mirage had been spying on them with his cloaking device and raced over to shove Jazz into the wall.

"Who are you to call Bumblebee crazy?" Mirage snapped.

Jazz angrily shoved him away and clenched his fists.

"I'm not saying he is, I'm only saying we should leave that gang alone now that Kenny has become dangerous. What do you have against Kenny?" Jazz snarled.

"We're supposed to hate him because he joined our rival gang!" Mirage snapped.

Sideswipe watched them argue and knew that both mechs were more dangerous than him meaning that it would be hell in Tyger Pax if a brawl erupted between them. But that's what was going to happen soon now that the mech were threatening each other in their faces. He looked around to see if anybody else was watching. He praised Primus that no one was...not even Bumblebee. He saw Mirage activate his wrist blades then Jazz held up a fist. That's when Sideswipe ran to get in between them and push them away.

"Guys, guys stop, please don't fight. It's bad enough we got some drones in the building taking sides on the situation!" Sideswipe said hoping to calm down the mechs. "Look mabye we should convince Bumblebee to decide what's best for us."

Jazz and Mirage show an emotionless stare at Sideswipe, then each other, then back at Sideswipe with a small smile.

"Fine!" Mirage said. "I'll talk to him!"

Bumblebee was meanwhile talking to Quickblade about all the nonsense going around the building. It was making him mad but luckily Mirage walked in with a nervous smile.

"What is it Mirage?" Bumblebee asked confused on the look.

"We need to talk about mabye, declaring a truce with Soundwave's gang!" Mirage suggested.

"A truce? Why would we ever do that?" Bumblebee said confused.

"Kenny. That kid is dangerous now, you've heard of what he's done!" Mirage said.

Bumblebee noticed Jazz and Sideswipe standing nearbye with worried optics. He looked down...then out the window.

"I'll...ugh...i'll make a call!" Bumblebee said walking away.

Quickblade watched him leave then looked over at Mirage who was walking over to whisper something in his audios. Quickblade nodded and activated his energon sword and blaster.

Later that day, Shockwave and Soundwave were rushing to the main control room when an alarm rang out. Soundwave typed in some security codes and a video screen poped up to reveal Bumblebee. Shockwave growled and called Bloodbath, Barricade and Brawl into the room.

"Bumblebee, what do you want?" Soundwave asked.

From where Bumblebee was at, he looked at all the mechs in the room but didn't see Kenny.

"Yes...uh...we need to talk!" Bumblebee said looking rather uncertain.

"About what?"

"Your latest member Kenny! We've recently came across his...background and we thought about calling a truce!" Bumblebee said wincing a bit after saying that.

"Truce? Why?" Shockwave asked.

"Well for one thing, you see we've kind gone on a vote over who exactly supported Kenny in his quest to live a better life. And well so far..."

There was a giant blast and random punching! Bumblebee ducked under a flying drone.

"What was that?" Brawl asked.

"Like I was trying to say, we've kinda gone a little crazy and now the drones who aren't in support over Kenny are being killed or beaten senseless!" Bumblebee said.

"Awkward!" Barricade whispered.

"But why all of a sudden you want to make peace with us?" Soundwave asked.

"I've been convinced to believe that Kenny does indeed deserve to live in a place where he doesn't get harmed. And well, my team mostly agrees, we are just taking care of the ones that don't. Trust me it's havoc over here!" Bumblebee said letting out a chuckle. "Where is Kenny?"

"I haven't seen him that much today! But...that's a good question!" Bloodbath said now worried.

Soundwave pulled up a screen beside Bee to look for Kenny's energy signiture and it showed a signiture running right towards their location. Kenny rushed in panting.

"What did I miss? And what the fuck is that slagger doing on the screen?" Kenny asked angrily.

"Uh-oh, he going through the final phase!" Shockwave said.

"Uh...Kenny, Bumblebee here wanted to ask for a truce!" Soundwave said seeing Kenny's visor glow.

"TRUCE? NOT WITH ME, NO! IN FACT, I GOT A FEW WORDS I WANT TO SAY TO THEM!" Kenny growled, transformed and raced out of the room.

"Oh no!" Bumblebee said. "Uh...he's heading over here right?"

"Oh yeah! I'll stop him!" Bloodbath said transforming and racing away. "KENNY STOP!"

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13: When The Troubles Are Over

Chapter 13: When The Troubles Are Over

Bloodbath knew that this was Kenny's processor going through the final phase of the miner process. But letting Kenny possibly kill other mechs needed to be stopped. Kenny didn't notice Bloodbath trying to catch up to him. Bumblebee waited outside the building expecting Kenny to arrive anytime soon. Bloodbath was catching up to Kenny who still didn't notice yet.

"KENNY, PLEASE STOP!" Bloodbath yelled.

"Bloodbath? What are you doing?" Kenny asked not stopping.

"Trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret!" Bloodbath said closing in.

"How will I regret it, what I need to do is my personal problem, not yours!" Kenny said.

When Kenny could see the HQ in sight, his regular blaster poped out of his hood and fired a warning shot. The shot blasted a window to pieces making Bumblebee jump in surprise. Bumblebee watched as Kenny rolled into view but for some reason not transforming. Bumblebee attempted to run but Kenny rammed into Bee's chest slamming him into the building. Kenny transformed making Bee fall to the ground. Kenny brought out his fusion cannon and aimed at Bee's face.

"GET UP!" Kenny demanded.

Bumblebee raised up his hands and got up slowly. Kenny moved the cannon to Bee's chest.

"You got some nerve trying to call a truce!" Kenny snarled.

"But...you don't understand!" Bee said feeling very uncomfortable.

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND?" Kenny growled leaning closer into Bee's face.

Just then, Bloodbath came onto the scene and transformed.

"KENNY WAIT, THE TRUCE WAS ABOUT YOU!" Bloodbath yelled running over.

When Kenny heard this, his visor stopped glowing. Mirage, Sideswipe and Jazz came outside with their hands up. Kenny began to studder his next word but kept his gun pressed against Bee's chest.

"What about me?" Kenny growled.

"We know about your past Kenny!" Jazz said.

"Yeah, all the abuse and torture!" Mirage added.

"We've had to go through some abuse just like you...even though it wasn't as much as yours!" Sideswipe said.

"It's true, we don't want you to have to go through the same stuff here!" Bumblebee said calmly. "Please understand Kenny!"

"But...but you threatened me that one night!" Kenny said still confused. "Especially you Jazz, you tried to fight me!"

"That's because we thought of you as some weakling since you've been through all that. But, once we realized how dangerous you've became, we realized we were messing with the wrong mech!" Jazz explained.

"You're slagging right you did! I've had enough of it all! It ends today! The only problem is...you don't know how hard is it to be able to break free from all of your problems, only for them to come back just a few days later. I thought it was over, after blowing up that factory, that was supposed to be the end. But here come you guys trying to make me suffer again. And I am not having it!" Kenny snarled as his visor began to glow again.

Bloodbath ran to his brother to calm him down.

"Kenny please, put down the gun! Don't become a murderer!" Bloodbath pleaded.

Kenny's cannon shook, Bumblebee shut his optics, Soundwave and Shockwave looked from the sky, Mirage, Sideswipe and Jazz braced for the blow. Kenny didn't know what to do now, he didn't notice Bloodbath take out a stunner gun. He hesitated to use it on his own brother but he knew it was the only way to stop him. However, just as Kenny was going to lower his weapon, Bloodbath shot Kenny in the back and he fell on the ground into stasis. Bumblebee nearly fainted. The other three covered their mouths. Soundwave and Shockwave transformed and walked over. Quickblade and some drones looked through the windows.

"Is he dead?" Bumblebee asked bending down.

"No, I just put him in stasis! I would never kill my brother!" Bloodbath said.

"Brother?" Sideswipe asked tilting his head.

"Long story!" Bloodbath said.

"Look guys, if it means giving Kenny here a better life! We will never bother you guys ever again!" Bumblebee said before turning to the others with an angry glare. "Right!"

"Yes!"

"Absolutly!"

"Promise!"

Bumblebee turned back to Bloodbath who is now on the ground crying while rubbing Kenny's head. Soundwave steps up to shake Bumblebee's hand calling the truce. Bloodbath and Shockwave help carry Kenny back to the HQ while Bumblebee's gang quietly and sadly depart back inside. It was quiet now, no one said a word. Once back at the HQ, Bloodbath refused to come out of his room. He sat on his bed thinking about everything he's done with Kenny since day one. He remembered the first night together.

_"Thank you Kenny, but...why did you help me?"_

_"Eh, I like to help people! So who are you?"_

_"They call me Bloodbath! I'm the leader's most trusted friend!"_

_"Really? Wow you must be lucky!"_

Then he remembered when they made the picture on their hands.

_"Bloodbath, where did you get that mark?"_

_"I was born with it, Primus knows why!"_

_"What the...but how?"_

_"I don't know...but...we will find out...Shockwave's got some explaining to do..._

Even right after that was the spark warming.

_"You feel that?"_

_"Yeah...it's really warm!"_

And finally, his mind sped up to what happened last night.

_"You'll love me no matter what right?"_

_"Of course I will, always will..."_

Bloodbath came out of his thoughts to punch the wall beside him. He wondered if Kenny would ever forgive him for doing that to him. But...it stopped Kenny from doing something he would regret. Brawl and Barricade were not fighting anymore and have decided to try and get along...for Kenny's sake. They walked by the door and heard Bloodbath continue to cry.

"Bloodbath? You alright?" Brawl asked.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Bloodbath snarled.

Brawl and Barricade jump back in surprise but quietly leave. In the main control room, Soundwave and Shockwave were trying to keep themselves from crying also.

"I knew something like that was going to happen!" Shockwave said covering his optic.

"But we need to be strong for him! His processor readings are saying that his developing state is complete. He's fully a miner!" Soundwave said.

Shockwave nodded as a wave of relief washed over him. He did his own verion of a smile. In the med-bay, the medical miner was waiting for any signs of waking up. Kenny layed on a medical berth still in stasis. It was quiet in the room, nothing made a noise. The medic miner stayed quiet while reading a data-pad. Even though Kenny was in stasis, it didn't mean he couldn't dream.

_In the dream, Kenny was running through a tunnel that was covered by a red glow. He seemed to be panicking as fists, claws and blasters would pop out of the sides of the tunnel and try to hit him. He thought the tunnel would never end as he kept dodging the obstacles. Suddenly, he sees what looked like Bloodbath up ahead waiting for him. Kenny finds that he can't talk and just keeps running to him. As he gets closer, the tunnel turns green and the obstacles turn into miners who cheer Kenny's name. Finally he reaches Bloodbath but still can't speak. As soon as they touch servos...there was__ a white flash that engulfed the dream._

"Kenny, wake up! Come on dude!" Came a voice.

Kenny's visors onlined as he came to realize where he was at. He vision cleared as he came face to face with Brawl and Barricade. He shook his head.

"Ugh...uh...what happened?" Kenny asked rubbing his head.

"You alright?" Brawl asked.

"I think so, how long was I out?" Kenny asked seeing himself in the med-bay.

"About an hour!" The medic miner said.

"But...I thought I was..."

"Uh Kenny...Bloodbath had to knock you out because you were out of control!" Barricade said.

"Oh...I see!"

"Are you mad?" Barricade asked.

"No, but is he okay?"

"No...he taking it severely hard...won't come out of his room!" Brawl said.

"Take me to him!"

At Bloodbath's room, he was alseep but awoke when he heard another knock!

"Whoever you are I'm not in the mood!" Bloodbath snarled.

"It's me...Kenny!"

Bloodbath was alarmed at this and swung open his door! There was Kenny being held by Brawl and Barricade.

"Kenny, you're okay!" Bloodbath said taking Kenny from the other two and thanked them.

They sat on the berth and hugged.

"Kenny, I am so fragging sorry for knocking you out! I didn't know what else to do! I wish I could somehow take it back!"

"Bloodbath, it's okay! I'm fine! And I understand that you had to do that! I'm not mad!"

"You're not?"

"No, by the way I've been meaning to ask, what about your other gang in Kaon?"

"Eh, I heard the leader got arrested along with some others!"

"Heh, you weren't expecting to go back there were ya?"

"Primus no...oh...and just to let you know, the other gang will never mess with you or us again!"

"Good...so that means..."

"It means Kenny...you're free! Free from abuse, insults and torture!"

Kenny's visors brightened at the thought. He felt his spark completely at rest knowing everything was going to be fine. It was time for a new chapter in his life to start! And he planned on starting that right now with his brother. They placed both of their symbols together to piece together the picture. A glow effect ran around the outlines. They were one with each other now...and always will be! Later that night...Soundwave and Shockwave walked by talking when they peered into Bloodbath's room. There was Kenny and Bloodbath sleeping together with Bloodbath hugging Kenny with his arms wrapped around Kenny's chest holding him like a mother would. Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other.

"Still think we made a mistake?" Soundwave asked.

"No...and I'll never think that way again!" Shockwave said.

The two reached the other end of the hallway just as the lights flickered out for the night...and tommorrow would start another grand adventure...for Kenny!

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**One of my longest stories yet comes to a close! I thank everybody who had read this and I hope this ending has pleased you all. I know it pleased me! This came out exactly the way I wanted it. Well...until my next story...Kingstriker is out!**_


End file.
